<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh how I hate you. by Thegamingbug4619</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897023">Oh how I hate you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegamingbug4619/pseuds/Thegamingbug4619'>Thegamingbug4619</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal, Anger, Angst, Choking, Emotional Manipulation, Fighting Kink, Hatred, Kinky, Long Hair, M/M, Marking, Masochism, My First Fanfic, Porn With Plot, Smut, Switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegamingbug4619/pseuds/Thegamingbug4619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been nearly a year since Sapnap and Dream went their separate ways, and almost six months since they’ve last seen each other.<br/>Things change when they both are preforming at the same Battle of the Bands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Burning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to apologize in advance. I haven’t written anything in almost four years and have really bad ADHD so it might seem choppy and not be as coherent to you as it is to me. Hopefully it’ll get better as time goes on!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been nearly a year since Sapnap and Dream went their separate ways,And almost six months since they’ve last seen each other.<br/>
Sapnap has been eagerly waiting for weeks to see if he made it into the band lineup for the big “battle of the bands” that’s happening the next month. Seeing as he was now a solo artist after Their old bad Dream Team split nearly a year ago he didn’t have high hopes of making the list. George enters the room and slips him a folded up piece of paper<br/>



  “I think you’ve been waiting for this,” George says as he hands him the folded and slightly crumpled paper. Sapnap doesn’t hesitate to open it and begins to quietly read the lineup out loud.<br/>
“Fraudulent Hope, chesney and the cheaters, curb stop roulette, and-“ his voice trails off as a familiar name crosses his vision “Nightmare” he states with a coldness in his voice. Recognizing that as his old bandmates New band name. He scoffs and keeps reading eventually seeing his name along the bottom. A slight smile appears on his face after reading that but then it darkens after realizing this means he will be in the same building as Dream for the first time in six months. The last time they were together was bad, like REALLY bad. The memory starts to fill his brain, the faded memory of Dream screaming at him and he faintly remembers a glass or two being thrown his way before Dream stormed out shouting curses behind him. He’s brought out of his thoughts by George.<br/>
“Are you okay? Did you make the lineup?” George asks as concern spreads across his eyes and face.<br/>
Sapnap laughs nervously “yeah I did and-“ he stops himself from telling George about Dream also making it because he knows George will try and talk Sapnap out of going.<br/>
“And what?” George pushes knowing Sapnap is keeping something from him.<br/>
“And so did your favorite local band Curb stomp roulette” Sapnap sighs out and George’s face lights up.<br/>
Sapnap folds the Paper up and slips it into his pocket. Getting up and leaving the room dread hangs over his head. “Dream of all people?” He asks himself. “Why did Dream have to make it? Yeah he’s talented and hot but he’s also a huge dick with a large ego.” He sighs and enters his bedroom to sleep for the night, he will have to think about this in the morning because even the thought of being in the same vicinity as Dream let alone in the same small cramped stadium playing on the same stage gives him a searing headache. He sighs and changes into his pajamas getting into bed and passing out the second his head hits the pillow.<br/>
The next few weeks fly by full of practicing and stress. Next thing he knows it’s the day before the show and it hasn’t fully hit him until now that tomorrow he will be seeing Dream for the first time in over six months. “I wonder how different he’s going to look” sapnap mutters under his breath while strumming away mindlessly on his guitar “I wonder if he’s let his hair keep growing or if he cut it all off. Last I knew his hair was already past his shoulders” he lets out a pained sigh at the image of Dream in his head. He misses him but he won’t admit that to himself because even though he misses him he still hates him. It’s like a toxic relationship, always back and forth with him seeming never ending nights full of fights and arguments. It never used to be this way until they started up Dream Team. The biggest flaw in that decision is that they’re both control freaks, never agreeing on anything and the music made together was subpar. So they decided to go separate ways. Sapnap leans back in his chair and puts his hands up to his face letting out a large annoyed groan “Fuck” he says louder than he intended. He didn’t notice the time flying by, it’s been almost an hour and a half of sitting stewing in his own thoughts. Realizing that it’s getting pretty late he decides to set his guitar down and stop “practicing”( if you could even call it that it’s more like obsessing over Dreams dumb face) for the night. “Damn it’s already way past 10 pm. I assume George has already gone to sleep since we have to be up and out the door in roughly 6 hours.” He mutters under his breath kicking off his boots. He decides to pull out his phone and against his better judgement he texts Dream<br/>


  “Hey.” The text says<br/>
Almost immediately he gets a “hi” in return<br/>
It startled him at how fast Dream responded but he doesn’t let it take over his thoughts as he begins typing out his response.<br/>
“Congrats on getting into the Battle of the bands” he says bluntly<br/>
“You’re a little late considering it’s literally tomorrow but same to you” Dream responds<br/>
Sapnap opens the text but doesn’t answer, instead deciding to get ready to go to sleep. He walks into the bathroom and begins to brush his teeth and take his sleep medication. Another ding comes from his phone and he looks down to see another text from Dream but doesn’t look long enough to see what it says instead focusing on changing out of his slightly too tight shirt and pants and opting for just sweatpants and a T-shirt. After finishing getting ready he grabs his phone and pockets it avoiding the text for now and walks back into his bedroom. He can hear George snoring quietly the next room over. “Nice to know he can actually sleep” he laughs to himself. Sapnap slowly makes his way to his bed and pulls out his phone to look at the text. “Cant wait to see you :)” it says “cocky asshole” Sapnap says out loud and ignores the text.  He reaches next to his nightstand and grabs the phone charger that dangles there and plugs the phone in, sets SEVERAL alarms, flips the phone face down and turns it off. Sapnap lays there for roughly ten minutes worrying about tomorrow before the sleep meds take over his brain and he can’t fight it anymore. He slowly falls asleep just to be woken up what feels like 30 minutes later to several alarms going off at the same time and George opening the door to his room. “Good morning.” George says, already dressed in his nice clothing and ready for the day. After all he was Sapnaps manager and had to look presentable. Sapnap groans and rolls over to turn off the alarms and once he’s done doing so dreams text is still sitting on his screen taunting him. He huffs and turns his phone off. “Good morning George. Give me ten minutes and we can leave okay?” He says and George just nods and leaves the room probably going to start the car.<br/>


Sapnap stands up and makes his way to his closet to choose his clothes for the day. He practically wears the same pair of skinny jeans every day and has been for two years now so he doesn’t have many options in that area besides another, slightly newer, pair of the same exact jeans. He pulls them off the hanger and slips them into his left arm and looks to the other side at the shirts. All black and different shades of grey. Today felt like a grey type of day so he grabbed the one closest to black and placed it on top of the jeans. After picking out his clothes Sapnap goes to the bathroom and changes in there in the off chance that George waltzes into his bedroom. Eventually he puts his leather jacket on and his favorite pair of worn out boots, slips the phone with the unread text message into his pocket, and grabs his guitar(the amps already in the truck from yesterday.) Sapnap makes his way to the door and into the car where George is waiting for him.<br/>
“You said 10 minuets. It’s been 12. Come on we have to get going” George says putting the car into drive and taking off down the road a little faster than necessary but it gets the job done. They arrive just after the first set has ended and start to unload the gear from the truck and into the back room. Thankfully Dream wasn’t anywhere to be found and that calmed sapnaps nerves a bit. “Maybe he didn’t come?” He wonders to himself. Just then he hears Dreams band being called to the stage and he sees Dream show up on the televisions they have set up back there so you can watch and he feels his heart stop. Fuck. He wants to look away but he can’t. Dream looks better than ever. He continued to grow his hair. It’s pulled up into a loose ponytail and perfectly frames his face. Little pieces of hair getting stuck on the little stubble on his chin as he takes the mic. “Thank you” Dream says. Panic and excitement starts to rise inside of Sapnap after hearing Dream talk. The camera zooms out of his face and sapnap can see his full body. Black jeans with an absurd amount of zippers and chains on them. A loose fitting white tee shirt and some simple black converse. Sapnap gulps at the sight. He doesn’t know if it’s out of fear or whatever else he’s feeling but he knows it’s not normal. Dream looks..... hot. As he thinks about that thought dream places the microphone in the mic stand set up directly in front of him and they begin playing. He starts off by letting the drummer take lead and abruptly joining in. The words flow from his mouth like sickeningly sweet syrup his lips almost touching the mic as he looks up directly into the camera and says the first line of the song but Sapnap is too distracted by how attractive Dream has gotten in six months to pay attention at all to the words only focusing on his lips. 



  He regains his composure and excuses himself to the bathroom. He has to calm himself down and process what just happened. As the door to the single person bathroom closes behind him the thoughts start racing. When did I develop these feelings? He’s bad for me and I hate him. I shouldn’t think these things of him especially after how he treated me the last day we spoke. His slightly horny brain turns to anger in a split second. Recalling all of the times Dream hurt him and he angrily balls his fists. I can’t think of things like this. It’s bad for me. I need him out of my life and far far away from me. He has balled his fists up without even realizing it and smashing his fist against the mirror shattering the glass and slicing his hand a bit. “Fuck” he whispers as little blood droplets form on the side of his hand where the glass cut him. He can hear the song fading out and the guy on stage thanking him for performing. Sapnap rushes to wash his hand before returning next to George somewhere near the tv on the wall. He looks up just in time to see Dream standing and talking to somebody on the other side of the small room, drenched in sweat, his white shirt now practically dripping as it clings to his frame. His hair was also a mess,presumably from<br/>Whipping his head around like a maniac, but now Sapnap can see the length of his hair. It couldn’t have grown more than 3” but it was still a big change. Dream looks up and catches sapnaps gawking stare for a moment before laughing and pushing his hair away from his face and turning back to the conversation he was having. The anger in Sapnap only building up like a campfire after pouring kerosene on it. He doesn’t have the right to look this good and piss me off so much at the same time.   A few more bands and solo artists were pulled up onto the stage before it was sanpnaps turn. He quickly grabbed his guitar and headed to the stage making sure to wave and make eye contact with the camera while entering the frame. He says a quick hello and thanks the guy on the stage and begins. Trying to not let his anger overtake him so he doesn’t mess up. After he’s done singing and “shredding” as George likes to call it he says his goodbyes and heads back down to the backstage area. Just as he’s exiting he feels the phone in his pocket buzz but before he answers it he returns to George and receives a bunch of “well dones” and a back slap. Sapnap exchanges a little bit of small talk with George before pulling out his phone. His stomach drops. It’s Dream.<br/>
“Hey I need to talk to you in private” it says<br/>
“Why?” Sapnap responds intrigued, the churning feeling of anger still in his stomach.<br/>
“You’ll find out when you get here. Meet me outside in the smoking area in 5. Just you. Alone” Sapnap has to reread the message a few times before it processes in his brain only filling him with more anger. The roaring fire before now becoming a full fledged forest fire.<br/>
“Fine but I won’t be happy about it” he retorts only to get a “I won’t be either” in return. Asshole. Still he makes his way to the smoking area on time. Pushes the door open slowly to see Dream standing there alone. Just the image alone fuels the fire inside of him.
   “Hello” Dream says. 
Sapnap just waves two of his fingers too afraid to open his mouth because he knows if he does it’ll only result in an argument that he probably won’t win. 
  “Why aren’t you talking?” Dream pushes obviously trying to start an argument or something. 
He lives, no THRIVES off of arguing with Sapnap. 
  “Because I don’t feel like talking” Sapnap states obviously annoyed at the question but Dream just presses on only making matters worse. Typical Dream.
“I saw you watching me earlier. You must think I’m hot as fuck with the look you had on your face. You are shit at hiding that by the way.” Dream laughs as he puts his hands into his front pockets. 
Sapnaps face contorted with anger and confusion. “Shut the fuck up” Sapnap says loudly. Practically shouting. 
Dream only responds with an even louder laugh, obviously egging him on. “What’s wrong Sap? Am I pissing you off? Why don’t you just tell me off then. Show me how big of a boy you are. Show me how tough you are'' Dream says getting closer to Sapnap to show just how large he is compared to him. There’s about six inches of height and a shit ton of muscle that Dream has over Sapnap. “Or are you too much of a pussy?” Dream practically barks at the other man.
 Sapnap just ignores him and backs up slightly Dream only taking a half step to close the small distance Dream has put between them “yeah that’s what it is. You’re a pussy. A little bitch who can’t stick up for himself” A drawn out laugh erupts from Dreams chest. Clearly enjoying himself. 
Sapnap felt as though his whole body was on fire on the brink of an explosion when his body moves without even thinking to shove Dream away from him without even really thinking he screams “DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO EVER SHUT THE FUCK UP. DO YOU GET OFF ON SEEING ME ANGRY” he huffs as Dream is knocked off balance and almost falls flat on his ass but catches himself. The only response he gets is a laugh as Dream lifts his hand up to push the hair From his face again. “You do get off on this don’t you you nasty disgusting human” Sapnap practically spits only making Dream laugh louder. 
 Next thing he knows Dream is practically touching their faces together gripping tightly onto the still outstretched wrist of Sapnaps before basically growling at him “and so what? It wouldn’t change anything. Why do you care so much?” Sapnap doesn’t have time to think before he gets pinned against the wall by the wrist and Dream hums into the others ear “unless if it does the same for you? I saw those hungry eyes earlier.” He states, whispering in Sapnaps ear, wrist still being gripped so tight there’s probably bruises. Dreams right. Maybe Sapnap does get off on this too and that’s why he keeps running back like a little lost puppy. Looking for the conflict. For the hatred and anger Dream causes him. 


 The only response he can muster is a “fuck off” and a tug at the death grip on his wrist which only causes the grip to tighten. Okay yeah I might be into this a little he thinks realizing exactly how close they are. Dreams mouth so close to Sapnaps ear he can feel the head of his breath and his breath getting ragged. \
 “Damn you really do get off on this. Fucking weirdo” he tries to hide the shake in his voice but fails and Dream laughs a little bit and only gets closer practically kissing Sapnaps earlobe with every word. 
 “Yes I do. Always have that’s why I fight with you so much it’s so fucking hot to see you get worked up.” That’s enough to get Sapnap going; he can feel himself growing in his tight jeans. Dream goes in and begins practically inhaling Sapnaps neck and littering it in lustful kisses and bite marks. Sapnap let’s out a quiet gasp as Dream's free hand takes him by the waist and smashes their bodies together. Sapnap can feel how hard Dream is against his stomach. He finally realizes that Dream is loosening the grip on his wrist and he quickly pulls the hand away out of the grasp and runs it along the back of Dream's head grabbing a wad of his hair not caring if he hurts him forcing Dream to look directly into his eyes. 
 “Just because I think you’re hot doesn’t mean I don’t hate you. You can’t take back what you said to me and how many times you’ve hurt me.” He snarls and  sends a piercing look directly into Dream’s soul. “And I want you to know that. My feelings will probably never change.” He says with the same intensity as before. Dream just nods, unable to form a coherent sentence, that’s when Sapnap realizes he has the power in this situation. Who would have known large 6’3” men would crumble after you yank their hair just like a cat does. So limp and pathetic. And he wants Dream to know that. “You’re pathetic. Look at you quivering when all I’ve done is assert dominance. I bet you’ve been wishing for this moment for a long time” he whispers just loud enough for Dream to hear. Another nod. “Use your fucking words” Sapnap snarls. 
 He hears a gulp as Dream starts to try forming a sentence “I am p-pathetic” he pants “I’ve wanted this for years” Sapnap actually laughs. Like genuine laughter. “Wow never thought I would hear that” the anger still burning inside of him. He wants to hurt Dream physically the same way Dream hurt him mentally. 


 Sapnap uses the fingers still gripped in Dream hair to yank him to a kneeling position on the ground showing his bulging pants to Dream once he realizes what’s happening another quiet moan escapes his lips as a lustful, almost predatory gaze fills his features. “Wow who would have thought you would be such a cockslut. Now im going to fuck that shit spewing mouth of yours so hard I don’t have to hear you talk for hours” Dream just nods aggressively not caring that in about thirty minuets they have to do an interview and it’ll be suspicious if he came back barely able to talk. Sapnap let’s go of Dreams hair and undoes his pants revealing his hard self. Dream moans at just the sight of him and doesn’t waste any time putting his mouth over his length sucking as much as he can. Sapnap puts his hands on the back of Dreams head not giving him enough time to prep and shoves straight in as hard as he can. Very obviously hurting him but it feels so good he can’t stop and he starts to aggressively fuck Dreams face as he chokes for air and drools everywhere. “Fucking shit” Sapnap moans as he feels Dreams throat tightening around him struggling to breathe but not tapping out.  “You really are a dirty little slut huh. If I had known this sooner I would have fucked you just like this to shut your worthless mouth up” Dream makes a sound that Sapnap can’t hear but he can feel the vibration of him trying to make a sound. It’s so wet sounding. So lewd. He’s surprised people inside can’t hear what’s happening not even 15 feet away from them with how loud it is. He pulls out for a moment to let Dream catch his breath and quickly goes back in fucking his throat until he can feel the head hitting the back. All of a sudden the door to outside swings open “Sapn-“ George starts so say before he looks at the two. Sapnap stops and makes direct eye contact with George before saying “wait no I can explain”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. UPDATE!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys! Just an update. I’m currently going through and fixing the first chapter so it’s a lot easier to read and so there’s more descriptions! I should have it done by Monday and then I will get started on chapter two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>